Cuando Caiga la Nieve
by White Archer
Summary: Una princesa acorralada intentando salvar su reino, dos hombres con diferentes intenciones y tres enigmas del pasado y del presente que serán revelados cuando caiga la nieve.
1. Chapter 1

**CUANDO CAIGA LA NIEVE**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

 _Escóndete de la nieve_

 _¿Qué no ves que se acerca ya?_

 _El año de Nayru nos la proporcionará,_

 _Y el color angelical del hielo nos cubrirá._

 _¿Puedes escucharla?_

 _Danzando sobre el viento ella te susurra,_

 _Silenciosas preguntas que en tu mente resonarán._

 _¿Cuántos secretos guardará?_

 _¿Cuántas huellas del pasado habrá cubierto ya?_

 _Presta atención, que secretos intangibles ella nos revelará._

 _Nieve,_

 _Gélido abrazo de la diosa, que fuertes nos hará._

 _(Antiguo Poema Hylian)_

El _"Ciclo de las diosas"_ es como se le conoce al período de tiempo comprendido por tres años que rige las condiciones climáticas en el reino de Hyrule; cada uno de los tres años que lo componen recibe el nombre de una de las diosas creadoras del todo y deidades veneradas por los Hylianos; Din, Farore y Nayru. Mientras en otros reinos el clima es cambiante durante el transcurso del año, en Hyrule no es así; cada año tiene un clima bien definido que se mantiene desde el inicio hasta el fin de este.

El ciclo comienza con el año de la diosa Din, divinidad que representa el poder y a la que se le correlaciona con el elemento del fuego, el sol como representación manifiesta de su energía. Durante el transcurso de este año el clima predominante es el cálido, los días soleados y calurosos son sus principales características, el cielo siempre está despejado y el viento se desliza con agradable calidez, perfecto para que los habitantes de todas las regiones realicen sus labores con comodidad.

El ciclo continúa con el año de la diosa Farore, representante de la esencia del valor y presencia tangible en la vida animal y vegetal que conforma la naturaleza característica de Hyrule; bosques compuestos por árboles de altas copas y llanuras de verde follaje son beneficiados por las torrenciales lluvias dispersas a lo largo de todo el año, es esta precisamente la particularidad que lo distingue, haciendo que la flora se mantenga verde y rebosante de vida, las precipitaciones nutren los ríos y el lago Hylia dando un acondicionamiento perfecto para quienes se dedican a la agricultura.

La nieve cae cada tres años, en el último año del ciclo de las diosas, año nombrado en honor de la diosa Nayru, como deidad se le relaciona con la sabiduría y su manifestación terrenal se puede observar con la caída de la nieve. Es entonces cuando durante los primeros tres meses de ese año la espesa nieve lo cubre todo, forma capas en los techos de las casas, en las copas de los árboles, en el pasto y en las altas montañas que rodean las tierras; ninguna región se salva de ser cubierta por la nieve, congela los ríos y los pequeños riachuelos que cruzan las bastas tierras, incluso la superficie de la mayor parte del lago Hylia es cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo. Los primeros meses son los que tienen el clima más gélido y las nevadas más intensas, aunque el frío y la nieve están presentes durante todo el año conforme avanzan los meses la intensidad de las nevadas van menguando lentamente.

Con la caída de la nieve la habitual rutina de los habitantes se ve afectada a tal grado que las actividades en la ciudadela y la mayoría de las aldeas que conforman el total de la población se ven detenidas. Las personas evitan al máximo posible salir de sus viviendas y si lo hacen es únicamente para remover la mayor cantidad de nieve que les sea posible para no quedar sepultados bajo ella. El bullicio característico de la ciudadela ya no se escucha, no hay personas paseando por las calles, comprando comida fresca en los mercados que se forman en algunas calles, ni músicos tocando alegres melodías para los habitantes; si no fuera por la presencia de los guardias realizando ambulantes recorridos en puntos clave procurando la seguridad parecería un desolado y frío lugar fantasma.

En los campos abiertos transitar es prácticamente imposible, las tormentas de nieve que atrapan a incautos aventurados no perdonan, sin clemencia obstruye su visión, dificulta su respirar y complica su andar, incapaces de ver más allá de donde se encuentran parados terminan cediendo a las inclemencias del clima. Es inútil pues tratar de entrar o salir de Hyrule cuando el clima es tan gélido, como si fuera una fortaleza natural los caminos cubiertos totalmente por la nieve imposibilita el paso de carruajes y animales de carga, son bien conocidas las consecuencias de solo intentarlo. Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior pareciera que Hyrule es un lugar donde habitar es imposible; sin embargo es una situación a la que los habitantes se han acostumbrado, conocen las medidas a tomar para enfrentar la caída de la nieve, así lo han hecho durante cientos de años.

Resolver las necesidades de supervivencia para el total de la población es una de las grandes preocupaciones y prioridades de la corona del reino, durante los dos años posteriores procuran resguardar el mayor número de reservas de alimentos, de combustibles para mantener el calor, medicamentos que puedan solventar las enfermedades y la construcción y acondicionamiento de refugios para quienes sea necesario, esperando con estas precauciones evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes ocasionadas por el frío.

Bajo estas condiciones climáticas es casi increíble creer que Hyrule colinda con un reino de clima muy diferente que no se ve afectado por el ciclo climático de las diosas, el reino de las Gerudo; quienes habitan en las tierras áridas y en su mayoría desérticas ubicadas en la frontera al sur de Hyrule. La principal característica de este reino es que su población está conformada principalmente por mujeres, el nacimiento de gerudos varones y por ende de sus líderes solo se da en el seno de la familia real. El hecho de que la mayoría de su población está conformada por mujeres no las convierte en una raza débil, la mayoría de ellas son entrenadas como guerreras perfectamente capacitadas para matar de ser necesario, acostumbradas a trabajar duro y a sobrevivir en situaciones adversas protegen a su rey, el hombre destinado a guiarlas, Ganondorf, quien ha mantenido el poder desde la muerte de su padre hace ya al menos treinta años.

Es bien sabido la rivalidad que ha existido entre estos dos colindantes reinos, libros de historia Hyliana narran las crónicas de interminables y encarnizadas batallas, algunas perdidas y otras ganadas por parte de ambos bandos, líderes que han decidido atacar al reino vecino obteniendo sólo la pérdida de incontables soldados. Las altas temperaturas del desierto a las que no están acostumbrados los Hylianos son la principal defensa de los Gerudo, mientras la enorme extensión de las tierras Hylianas hacen de su conquista un objetivo inverosímil para las pocas guerreras que conforman el ejército de mujeres del desierto.

Esta historia de rivalidad es la razón por la cual las visitantes Gerudo no son bien recibidas en Hyrule, cada vez que una de ellas entra al reino las miradas despectivas e insultos de los Hylianos no se hacen esperar, considerándolas como unas salvajes que solo buscan la oportunidad de robar algo de valor. No ayuda en su reputación el hecho de que el desierto se ha convertido en uno de los lugares predilectos de la impunidad, criminales huyen ahí esperando poder escapar de las condenas de sus crímenes, no ser juzgados, encadenados en las mazmorras o condenados al patíbulo bien lo podían evitar refugiándose en el desierto.

Por esta razón el reino entero se conmocionó al enterarse del decreto del rey, el reino de Hyrule establecerá convenientes alianzas con el reino Gerudo a través del matrimonio de la única hija y heredera al trono, la princesa Zelda, con el hijo del rey Gerudo, el príncipe Zant. Un hombre muy bien conocido por sus extravagantes y salvajes aficiones, su principal entretenimiento son los combates que se realizan en los coliseos del desierto. Es tanto su gusto que puede pasar la mayor parte del día viendo a los esclavos enfrentándose en batallas hasta la muerte, desmembrándose mutuamente y manchando con su sangre la arena de combate. No es de extrañarse entonces que el pueblo esté en descontento al enterarse que su princesa, epítome de la raza Hyliana se casará con uno de esos seres salvajes del desierto que no traerán nada bueno a las costumbres Hylianas.

¡El rey es un idiota!, ¡A cruzado el límite!, ¡¿Acaso no está pensando bien?!, ¡Era lo único que faltaba de un rey tan inepto!, esas eran algunas de las expresiones que a modo de cuchicheos solían decir los Hylianos, tanto nobles como plebeyos concordaban en su opinión al respecto y así fueran dichas en una de las tabernas mas inmundas o en los pulcros pasillos del castillo manifestaban el rechazo de todo un pueblo ante un matrimonio tan absurdo.

Es ese el hombre al cual el rey Nohansen ha permitido la mano de su hija, en un intento desesperado de salvar cualquier vestigio de grandeza que el reino pueda todavía conservar; ya que si por algo es conocido su reinado de es por la pérdida súbita de la grandeza que una vez caracterizó al reino, atrás ha quedado el esplendor y la gloria por la cual Hyrule fue conocido como el impero superior, la realidad de este reino es ahora muy diferente, una cadena de malas decisiones, ambiciones, y tragedias han manchado el reinado de Daphnes Nohansen, la corona es incapaz de solventar las necesidades del pueblo, las pocas reservas de sus riquezas que aún se conservan parecieran no dar abasto, la calidad de vida incluso de las familias más prestigiosas ha disminuido considerablemente, no es necesario mencionar que las personas más humildes son quienes se llevan la peor parte y se convierten poco a poco en la mayoría. El reino está sumido en la ruina no hay otra forma de describirlo, Hyrule es pues un reino sin esperanza. Obtener favores del reino gerudo le pareció al rey la mejor decisión, cuantiosas cantidades de rupias se movilizan y se concentran en ese pequeño y desértico reino, esas son precisamente el objetivo del rey.

Nadie es capaz de dar una explicación viable a tal condición en la que ahora el reino se encuentra, cuando el joven príncipe fue coronado las personas felices y esperanzados lo recibieron, cualquiera se sentiría confiado y satisfecho de que un hombre como él los liderara, bien conocido era por sus habilidades políticas y su capacidad para tomar decisiones pertinentes que con justa razón hacia que todos los integrantes del consejo real tuvieran absoluta confianza en él. Tenía la aprobación de todo un reino y su vida y reinado no podían ser más estables. De la mano de sus dos consejeros y cercanos amigos el reino prosperaba de acuerdo a las expectativas que se tenían puestas en él.

A los pocos años de asumir el trono contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa mujer conocida y apreciada por su bondad, nadie se opuso a su unión aunque la mujer que se convirtió en reina no pertenecía a la corte noble, ni si quiera se podía decir que procedía de una prestigiosa familia, pero la calidez con la que trataba a todas las personas conquistó al rey de inmediato, cualquiera que tuvo la oportunidad de verlos en sus primeros años de matrimonio podría constatar el amor con el que sus miradas se encontraban, las tiernas y sutiles muestras de afecto que les era imposible no demostrar aunque estas fueran en público. Las doncellas de la reina constantemente rumoraban entre ellas y suspiraban ante las menciones de las cartas de amor que el rey enviaba a la reina cuando este la cortejaba, cartas que la reina siempre había conservado.

Una casi irrealista historia de amor de la que todo un reino fue testigo, pareciera que la vida para los gobernantes no podría ser más perfecta, en ese entonces era común ver a los monarcas caminar por los jardines, con la mano de ella apoyada en su brazo. La felicidad les sonreía nuevamente cuando a los años de casados la reina anunció que esperaba al heredero de Hyrule. Cuando la princesa nació el rey parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo, con una enorme sonrisa presumía ante cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino a su pequeña hija, pasaba horas frente a su cuna vigilando su sueño, e incluso y aunque pensaba que nadie lo escuchaba le cantaba o tarareaba canciones de cuna, era su hija y él la amaba, por encima de todos y todo.

Pero todo cambió de la noche a la mañana un día de invierno, justo el día del cumpleaños número seis de la princesa., según cuentan los guardias que custodiaban el castillo aquel día, el rey se encerró en su estudio durante todo el día y toda la noche, no quiso recibir a nadie, a pesar de las insistencias de todos quienes lo intentaron la puerta de aquella habitación permaneció cerrada, varias personas custodiaron aquel día aquella puerta de roble oscuro sin saber lo que sucedía con el rey. El sonido de telas rasgándose, seguramente de las cortinas se alcanzaba a escuchar, vidrios rotos, probablemente de los ostentosos adornos, y el sonido característico del papel al romperse fue lo único que se escuchó aquél día de invierno.

El rey no dijo palabra alguna de lo que le sucedió, a nadie, ni siquiera a la reina. Para todos era igualmente un secreto, no había suposiciones ni rumores, era tan poca la información que ni siquiera para los chismes de los sirvientes alcanzó. Lo que no fue un secreto para nadie fue que después de aquel día el rey cambió, su semblante siempre tranquilo había sido sustituido por un ceño fruncido constante, su sentido del humor desapareció, ya no sonreía, ya no bromeaba con sus compañeros y amigos como solía hacerlo; pero lo más impactante fueron sus acciones hacia la reina y su hija.

La reina fue confinada a vivir en una pequeña residencia en las afueras de Hyrule, sin previo aviso y por órdenes de su esposo un día fue llevada a ese lugar, jamás volvería a poner un pie en el castillo; aquel lugar que fue su hogar por varios años, dónde conoció al amor de su vida, el lugar que vio nacer el amor entre ellos, testigo de los momentos más felices, de tristezas y angustias, el lugar donde nació su única hija.

Trece años transcurrieron antes de la muerte de la reina, trece años en los que nunca volvió a ver al rey.

Trece años de misterio sobre lo que aconteció con el rey aquel día de invierno.

(Año de la diosa Nayru)

Zelda

Aún me cuesta creer encontrarme en esta situación, parece como si el tiempo transcurriera lento a mi alrededor, hasta podría pensar que llevo toda una eternidad aquí, pero mi mente todavía no es capaz de procesarlo ni darle sentido, todo sucedió tan rápido, en unos cortos instantes pase de acariciar con mis manos el regocijo del amor para sentir las desgarradoras garras de la traición cortando mi alma sin remordimiento, arrancándome de tajo la dicha, felicidad que orgullosa ante mí presumía haber conseguido. No sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, mi mente está en blanco y mi cuerpo congelado en su lugar, no soy capaz de moverme; mis ojos abiertos a más no poder son prueba de la incredibilidad que siento al presenciar una escena que nunca hubiera imaginado, ni soñado en mis peores pesadillas.

Es de noche y afuera está nevando, apenas es el segundo mes del año de Nayru y la nieve cae con intensidad, el viento sopla tan fuerte que incluso pareciera silbar, o susurrar algo; la luna está en su cenit y alumbra vigorosamente con su luz azul los pasillos colándose por las ventanas de las habitaciones del castillo como en la que ahora me encuentro, estoy parada en la puerta de la habitación, la escena que contemplo me golpeó apenas abrí la puerta, un ruido se ha escapado de mis labios entreabiertos, no puedo decir exactamente lo que es porque nunca había emitido algo así, una vocalización del miedo y terror que siento ahora, de incomprensión; de amargura.

Él está frente a uno de los ventanales, el cristal templado está roto y miles de partes resplandecientes están dispersas en el piso brillando y multiplicando la poca luz que reciben. Al igual que los copos de nieve empujados por el viento parece que él entró por ahí, la mitad de su cuerpo está parcialmente iluminado y su sombra se extiende por la alfombra roja con intricados diseños en oro varios metros hasta donde yo me encuentro, aunque le pueda ver solo parcialmente su silueta es para mí inconfundible y la espada que porta aún más, después de todo fui yo quién se la entregó; no sé por cuánto tiempo ha estado así, sosteniendo la espada maestra por el mango con ambas manos y reteniéndola con fuerza contra el cuerpo del rey que poco a poco comienza a ser abandonado por su energía vital y va cayendo al piso, de su cuerpo inerte comienza a fluir su sangre rápidamente formando un charco bajo ese, con desprecio y sin cuidado Link saca la espada de la cual puedo ver cómo la sangre escurre lentamente por la hoja de doble filo y gotea en el piso, le musita algo al cadáver del rey que no soy capaz de entender y luego fija su mirada en mí. Nuestras miradas azules se encuentran como muchas otras veces lo han hecho, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, él me conoce mejor que nadie, sabe cada secreto, miedo e ilusión que mi alma albergan, conoce hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi cuerpo y de mi espíritu. A él yo le entregué lo que soy, yo le entregué mi amor. Y ahora siento que lo único que conocí de él fue una máscara de hermosos y llamativos colores que fueron capaces de ocultar lo que realmente era. En la naturaleza los colores llamativos y resplandecientes en la piel de los animales indican su peligrosidad, una advertencia silenciosa del daño que provocan, yo debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

Mi mirada se desvía un momento de la suya al escuchar el aullido potente de un lobo, el eco que produce en esta habitación es fuerte y estoy segura de que resuena en cada rincón del palacio; un aullido que fue acompañado inmediatamente de un segundo de igual intensidad, después de eso pasaron unos instantes y parecía que el animal se iba a detener ahí, pero de manera espontánea lanzó un tercer aullido con tanto vigor que me hizo erizar la piel, por alguna razón a la que no puedo darle sentido, ese último aullido de aquel lobo se convirtió en el más aterrador sonido que alguna vez haya escuchado.

La voz de Link llamándome me hace volver la atención de nuevo a él, su voz salió suave cuando pronunció mi nombre, quizá con miedo de que si hablara fuerte yo saldría corriendo, cómo si pudiera hacerlo, ahora mismo no soy capaz si quiera de darle la espalda —Zelda…— volvió a repetir mi nombre, el nombre que tantas veces me había fascinado escucharlo de sus labios ahora se ha convertido en un sonido que amenaza con romper mis defensas y mi cordura, escucharlo solo me incita a dejar libres las necias lágrimas que han empezado a acumularse en mis ojos; pero me niego a liberarlas, no voy a llorar.

Sin apartar la mirada de mí me extiende su mano y da un paso intentando acercarse, la espada maestra deja un hilo de sangre por su movimiento, los vidrios rotos crujen al ser aplastados por sus botas –Zelda…— al ver como se acerca hacia mí por mero instinto doy un paso hacia atrás.

Su rostro parece afligido y en combinación con su voz casi susurrante harían pensar a cualquiera que no corro peligro, pero esas actitudes contrastan descaradamente con sus acciones, pareciera que intenta desviar mi atención del crimen que acaba de cometer.

¿Acaso debo sentir miedo?, ¿De verdad él se atrevería a hacerme daño?

Quién me hubiera dicho antes que me encontraría en una situación similar hubiera obtenido burlas de mi parte, palabras insolentes para desmentirlos, porque aún ahora intento negarlo, no quiero creerlo, quiero pensar que es un error, una ilusión perversa de mi mente atormentándome.

Mientras lo miro fijamente solo atino a pensar una cosa…

¿Por qué lo hiciste Link?.

* * *

Notas:

Espero el inicio no haya sido confuso xD. Mi intención es narrar los capítulos en primera persona, alternando entre Link y Zelda; así que será un capítulo desde la perspectiva de uno y después del otro. En el siguiente capítulo narraré los acontecimientos previos a la escena del final (en retrospectiva).

Espero les guste :)

Mis agradecimientos a Dánica Fern por ayudarme dándome sus impresiones de este capítulo :D (Y por aguantar mis dramas xD)

(Imagen de portada: Dave Rapoza)


	2. Hermano

_**Cuando Caiga la Nieve**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Hermano**_

* * *

" _ **...el pequeño Link es el que mejor se está adaptando, creo que tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que es más pequeño que su hermano, tiene una carita angelical, y deberías ver la emoción con la que siempre me ayuda a cuidar de los caballos, algún día será un gran jinete te lo aseguro. Liham es más reservado y casi nunca sonríe, quizá aún no se siente cómodo en este lugar, pero sé que le encanta la tarta de manzana que le preparo y parece que su timidez a eso no se puede resistir, siempre se emociona cuando la ve e incluso comienza a conversar mientras la come; el otro día me agradeció mientras lloraba, se me partió el corazón, él entiende más la situación que Link, a quien cuida mucho por cierto, está todo el tiempo pendiente de él, incluso cuando duermen son inseparables.**_

 _ **No debiste traerle aquellas espadas de entrenamiento, ahora ninguno la quiere soltar, todas las tardes practican esos movimientos que les enseñaste, tienen ese naciente deseo de convertirse en caballeros.**_

 _ **Son unos niños hermosos, definitivamente tenemos una preciosa familia…"**_

(Fragmento de una carta escrita hace 19 años por Uli, esposa del consejero real)

* * *

 **(Año de la diosa Farore)**

 **Desierto Gerudo**

 **Link**

El estridente sonido de cientos de gargantas pidiendo a gritos la diversión por la que pagaron ver rompe con los acostumbrados sonidos rutinarios de la ciudad en medio del desierto, traspasa las altas e imponentes murallas del coliseo y hace que hasta las personas fuera de ellas dirijan sus miradas curiosas a ese lugar. Las niñas gerudo que contentas corretean por las calles dejan sus juegos para prestar atención a las voces retumbantes preguntándose curiosas cual podría ser el origen de tanta emoción. Las personas que realizan sus labores con el ya tan acostumbrado escándalo que provocan los duelos en los coliseos simplemente ignoran el alboroto. Algunos otros, quienes desaprueban aquellos duelos como métodos de entretenimiento alejan a los pequeños de aquel lugar y evitan pasar por sus alrededores, indignados y sin poder hacer nada para evitar aquellas prácticas más que la protesta en silencio. Pronunciar palabra en contra de los mandamientos del rey está prohibido así como poner en cuestión el liderazgo de la familia real, manifestarse en contra no es opción, ya hay muchas protestantes en las mazmorras del desierto por haber intentado levantar la voz al darse cuenta de la clase de personas que estaban ocupando el desierto.

Descontento el público en el coliseo que ocupa hasta el último lugar en la grada comienza a lanzar cualquier cosa a su disposición a modo de protesta hacia la arena de combate, recriminándonos a mi oponente y a mí el habernos detenido por unos instantes. No es de extrañar que nuestro combate se haya detenido teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que peleamos, no puedes usar armadura durante los combates, un simple pantalón de algodón y una hombrera metálica a modo de protección es lo único que está permitido usar así que el sol implacable de medio día quema nuestra piel expuesta. Llevamos mucho tiempo luchando ya, hemos durado más tiempo de lo que se puede esperar en un combate promedio, ninguno de los dos quiere retroceder, ninguno quiere errar, ninguno de los dos quiere perder. La determinación es la que nos hace continuar.

Una sonrisa ladina se forma en mi rostro de pura emoción, no sé si es valentía o estupidez haciéndome actuar mecánicamente. Pero cada vez que estoy en combate lidiando con el peligro hace despertar una parte primitiva de mi instinto, sacia una parte de mi espíritu que necesita alimentarse, una emoción que despierta cada vez que blando mi espada, que esquivo o que asesto un ataque y que se renueva cada vez que salgo victorioso. Ese mismo torrente de adrenalina hace que ni siquiera el corte limpio a mi costado izquierdo que logró hacerme mi rival haga mella en voluntad para seguir peleando, no es importante, un simple descuido, un movimiento defensivo mal ejecutado que pude redirigir antes de que fuera fatal. Al verme sonreír de esa forma cualquiera pensaría que estoy loco, después de todo que un combatiente sonría en medio de una batalla que pone en riesgo su vida no es algo que se pueda ver a menudo.

El rostro de ese hombre demasiado corpulento se descolocó por unos segundos al ver mi gesto, el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera apreciar su mueca de desconcierto antes de que el ceño fruncido con el que me había mirado todo el tiempo regresara. Sus aletas nasales se contraen y expanden al ritmo acelerado de su respiración y de su cabello negro atado en una coleta resbalan gotas de sudor que atraviesan su mejilla sangrante, se movió a tiempo antes de que la punta afilada de mi espada cortara más profundo, de no haberlo hecho el combate hubiera terminado solo instantes después de haber iniciado.

—¡Acaba con él!— El grito ha llegado desde las gradas, el hombre que grita está furioso, impaciente por ver más sangre, se ha levantado del lugar privilegiado de su palco y le grita al hombre frente a mí con rabia —¿¡Qué estás esperando idiota! ¡Mátalo!?— arrojó la copa de oro donde tomaba su vino sin la suficiente fuerza para llegar hasta donde nos encontramos nosotros pero si con la suficiente para quedar dentro de la arena de combate. La hermosa mujer pelirroja que siempre lo acompaña lo ha tomado del brazo y ahora lo guía para que vuelva a sentarse, al principio Zant se resistía e intentaba liberarse de su agarre, pero como siempre cuando se trata de ella terminó cediendo. Sonreí para mis adentros, Midna siempre ha tenido esa habilidad manipuladora para de alguna u otra manera lograr convencer a los demás de hacer lo que ella quiere. Incluso yo me puedo contar en esa lista.

Todavía colérico Zant se sentó junto a su padre quien ni se inmutó por su escándalo, el Rey Ganondorf observaba en silencio el combate, su codo estaba apoyado en el brazo de la silla de roble y tapiz rojo, con el puño de su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, había adoptado esa postura instantes después de haber llegado, claramente desinteresado en el combate que se desarrollaba. En ocasiones su mirada se entornaba apreciando detenidamente los movimientos de los combatientes, pero su interés no iba más allá de eso. Sin soportar ni un momento más se levantó de su lugar y silencioso se marchó, seguido por su escolta.

Parece que las palabras de su amo tuvieron el efecto deseado en él, y ahora con pasos vacilantes debido al esfuerzo realizado comienza a abalanzarse sobre mí, blandiendo una de sus hachas errantemente en mi dirección con desesperación en sus movimientos por intentar asestar un golpe. El sonido metálico de la hoja de su hacha chocando contra mi escudo fue casi silenciado por el estruendo que provenía de las reacciones en las gradas, gritos ahogados mientras algunos se llevaron ambas manos a la cara viendo como estuvieron cerca de ganar el dinero que habían apostado mientras otros tantos soltaron un grito de alivio por no haber perdido su dinero en ese momento.

El metal de mi escudo todavía estaba resonando cuando el hacha de su mano izquierda también golpeó en seco en la superficie metálica, en lo que parecía un arranque renovado de energía comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe alternando sus ataques entre las dos de sus armas. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y las venas de su cara y cuello comenzaron a resaltar por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Solo debo esperar un poco más, retroceder resistiendo con mi defensa un poco más para esperar el momento oportuno en el que yo pueda contraatacar, momento que no tardó en llegar, la fuerza de sus brazos parecía agotarse cuando entre los golpes había un mayor intervalo de tiempo.

Ha llegado el momento, he golpeado en el momento justo su brazo con el movimiento de mi escudo para rechazar uno de sus golpes y el hacha que sostenía con su mano derecha ha salido volando. La multitud está emocionada ahora, alientan cada golpe de mi espada que choca contra el hacha que aún le queda, con cada golpe que logra detener sus pasos retroceden incapaz de hacer más que eso, no tiene escapatoria de mis ataques ahora, por fin con un golpe preciso que parecía ser el movimiento para mi victoria la última de sus hachas también cayó a la arena, la punta de mi espada ahora apunta hacia su cuello.

Era momento de que aquel hombre se resignara.

No puedes, mejor dicho no debes matar a tu enemigo en la arena de combate, a no ser que sea un duelo a muerte por órdenes de los amos de los esclavos combatientes. Cuando ese tipo de enfrentamientos se llevan a cabo por lo general es por disputas personales entre los amos, la razón puede ser cualquiera que ellos consideren una ofensa y la manera de solucionarlo dependerá entonces de su mejor combatiente para representarlo en la arena, la victoria o derrota del esclavo es la gloria o la humillación del amo también; pero mientras no tengas esa instrucción la batalla termina con la rendición de uno de los peleadores. No es conveniente para los amos que uno de sus peleadores muera, la preparación, el entrenamiento y manutención de un esclavo conlleva la inversión constante de recursos así que en lugar de ganancias habría pérdidas si se muriera un esclavo por pelea.

Es lo que esperaba que hiciera, que levantara ambas manos aceptando su derrota y marcando el final del enfrentamiento. Pero en lugar de hacer aquello y tomándome completamente desprevenido logró arrojarme a la tierra con una patada que pegó de lleno en mi costado derecho. La tierra se ha pegado a mi cara sudorosa y un poco de ella ha entrado en mi boca reseca. Su grito al lanzarse contra mí me hizo reaccionar de mi temporal desorientación, casi fue puro instinto el que me obligó a voltearme sobre mi espalda para cubrirme con mi escudo, al fallar en ese intento rápidamente su mano se levantó nuevamente para alzarse todo lo que la longitud de su brazo le permitía queriendo obtener todo el impulso posible para después dirigir ese ataque con toda la energía acumulada hacia mí, el hacha hizo toda su trayectoria sin resistencia alguna y la hoja se enterró completamente en la arena caliente. Un impulso de supervivencia fue el que me ayudó a rodar a tiempo antes de que esa arma hubiera quedado incrustada en mi cuerpo y no en la arena. Mientras mi enemigo se reponía me dio el tiempo suficiente para recoger mi espada de la tierra y recomponer mi postura defensiva. Agotado por el esfuerzo mi rival retrocedió mientras me dirigía hacia él y esta vez al recibir mis ataques uno tras otro no pudo más que soltar su arma y alzar las manos aceptando su derrota.

Gritos de júbilo y de reproche se funden en un solo ruido proveniente de las gradas. El príncipe está furioso, lanza maldiciones a cuanta persona se le ocurre, Midna ahora está teniendo dificultades para hacerlo calmar. La herida de mi costado está sangrando y la tierra y el sudor se combinan en el corte, pronto comenzará a doler, mis músculos están agotados por el esfuerzo y mi brazo derecho todavía puede sentir la sensación de la pesadez del escudo que ahora está en la arena junto a la espada que usaba, y a pesar de todo eso no puedo evitar sonreír engreído.

He vencido una vez más, he sobrevivido a una lucha más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La torre del rey es el edificio que más destaca entre las casas de madera y arcilla de techo bajo del desierto, su construcción de aspecto cilíndrico y su imponente altura la hacen parecer un faro entre el mar de arena que la rodea, fue construida a las afueras de la ciudadela gerudo y desde el último de sus seis pisos se puede observar la totalidad de ella: sus calles angostas y siempre ocupadas con el ir y venir de las personas, el enorme y siempre bullicioso mercado con coloridos techos de lona que abarca lo largo de tres calles con facilidad, las altas palmeras que decoran la plaza principal, los cuarteles de entrenamiento de las guerreras y los muros fastuosos de travertino con intricados diseños del imponente coliseo, lugar predilecto para el entretenimiento de la familia real y la mayoría de los habitantes y visitantes del lugar. Se puede apreciar también a la distancia fuera de las murallas que protegen la ciudadela una de las más altas montañas en donde se encuentra tallada la representación de la diosa de la arena, principal deidad gerudo y la cual protege la entrada al templo del espíritu a sus pies; la vista desde la torre se pierde entre las grandes dunas de arena que continúan más allá del horizonte. Pero no solo su altura la hace destacar, sus paredes adoquinadas de color rojo carmesí y simbología gerudo en colores oro y ocre en las celosías de las ventanas complementan la ostentosa decoración. Incluso antes de llegar a las zonas habitadas del desierto se puede apreciar la silueta de esta construcción en la lejanía, coronada con el estandarte carmesí de la familia real y su característico emblema en color marrón que se ondea orgulloso con el viento seco y a veces violento del desierto.

Mujeres eficientemente armadas y entrenadas vigilan el perímetro de la torre desde tierra o en las alturas de las atalayas en las murallas que la rodean y que la separan del resto de las construcciones de la ciudadela. Una de esas mujeres de imponente altura y musculatura como suelen ser las características físicas de las gerudo nos mira ahora fijamente, evaluándonos con recelo, estudiando cuidadosamente nuestro aspecto, mirándonos como posibles rivales y buscando desde ahora un punto débil para atacar y vencer, al menos de mí no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, en mi actual condición no podría defenderme, mucho menos representar una amenaza. Tan pronto como nos acercamos a la entrada ella se plantó con determinación frente a nosotros impidiendo nuestro paso a la puerta principal, sujetando amenazadoramente la empuñadura de la cimitarra que reposa sobre su cadera. A unos pasos detrás de ella custodiando la puerta otras dos soldados con guja en mano observan detenidamente la escena.

—¿Por qué están aquí?, ¿cuál es su asunto con el rey?— su voz suena grave y demandante, claramente acostumbrada a ejercer su autoridad sobre las personas que llegan a este lugar.

—En realidad estamos aquí para hablar con el príncipe Zant, nos vimos hace unos días en el coliseo y me pidió que vinera a verlo hoy— la cara y postura de aquella mujer no se inmutó, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia mi acompañante mientras hablaba.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?— inquirió todavía con voz demandante. La enorme puerta de roble que da acceso al patio de armas se abrió en el momento en que ella nos interrogaba y del interior apareció otra soldado gerudo con una actitud visiblemente más relajada y menos desconfiada ante nuestra presencia.

—Déjalos pasar Aru, puedes retirarte, yo me haré cargo de ellos— la guardia de la entrada sólo escuchaba lo que su superior le decía sin desviar todavía su mirada de nosotros.

—Como digas Nabooru— se alejó de nosotros entonces alzando su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza soltando su espada y sirviendo como señalización a las mujeres en la muralla que tenían sus arcos apuntando hacia nosotros como objetivos.

—Zant me informó que vendrían, síganme, los llevaré con él— mientras caminamos tras ella podemos apreciar perfectamente el tatuaje que cubre la mayor parte de su espalda descubierta, justo en la piel expuesta entre las piezas que el bedlah rojo que viste deja a la vista. Hay algunas cosas que he aprendido en el tiempo en el que he estado viviendo en el desierto, la estratificación social por ejemplo. Quienes visitan el desierto suelen pasar por alto el hecho de que las mujeres utilizan ciertos colores en sus trajes tradicionalees de acuerdo a la jerarquía social, hay muchas combinaciones en la ropa por su puesto, pero hay algunos colores que son usados exclusivamente por un cierto grupo de mujeres. Puedes ver a mujeres vistiendo de rosa, de morado o verde y cada color tendrá un significado diferente en la escala social. El de Nabooru por ejemplo, es de un intenso color rojo característico de las soldados que han alcanzado el máximo grado en el ejército, son unas pocas las que pueden servir recibiendo ordenes directamente de la familia real, y al igual que ella, ese selectivo grupo portara orgullosa el tatuaje de la diosa de la arena en la espalda.

Es poco decir que la torre del rey está vigilada, si es que logras pasar de la puerta exterior te encontrarás con más mujeres gerudo en el camino que cruza el patio de armas, alineadas, armadas y listas para atacar, observan cuidadosamente cada paso que damos a través del camino adoquinado que conduce a la entra principal en la torre. Algunas otras que a simple vista se puede apreciar son más jóvenes están ejecutando al unisonó una rutina de entrenamiento, uniformadas con el bedlah rosa que las distingue como aprendices. Estas medidas de seguridad no es para nada sorprendente en realidad, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de personas que últimamente han invadido el desierto y las negociaciones que se realizan en cada rincón de el. Las soldados al igual que Aru nos miran con recelo sólo por un momento antes de desviar su atención nuevamente a sus actividades, claramente acostumbradas a que personas de apariencia sospechosa transiten no solo en las calles de la ciudadela dentro del propio recinto del rey también, ya nada debe ser sorpresa para ellas, simplemente guardan silencio y cumplen con su deber.

El interior de la torre es contrastantemente oscuro teniendo en cuenta el sol deslumbrante del exterior, a diferencia de la mayoría de las casas que conservan sus ventanas abiertas para dejar el paso del viento que pudiera ser refrescante del exterior, en este lugar las cortinas están completamente cerradas, varias antorchas sostenidas en las paredes iluminan los pasillos decorados con antiguos cuadros de deidades gerudo y otros tantos de varones pelirrojos y piel morena, antiguos gobernantes por lo que puedo suponer. El lujo del interior se puede apreciar desde la alfombra que atenúa el sonido de nuestros pasos hasta los murales en el techo que no se pueden apreciar completamente debido a la oscuridad pero que parecen representar antiguas batallas libradas por ejércitos de mujeres.

Nos adentramos en una estancia amplia antes de acceder a un pasillo que nos condujo a una escalera de caracol que da acceso a las habitaciones principales de la torre. Esta fue especialmente una parte difícil del camino, tener encadenados los pies no es precisamente una ventaja al momento de tratar de subir escalones, y las manos atadas en la espalda no te otorga equilibrio extra para facilitar el andar.

—Aquí es— nos anunció Nabooru mientras tocaba una enorme puerta de roble.

La respuesta desde el interior tardó unos momentos —¿Qué quieres?

—Alteza, el hombre que esperaba está aquí— se produjo un lapso de silencio hasta que otra mujer nos abrió la puerta desde el interior. Aquella habitación oscura de cortinas carmesí que parecían nunca ser abiertas y que impedían el paso de la luz y del aire del exterior era el despacho del príncipe. Sentado en una enorme silla tras el escritorio lleno de papeles algunos apilados y otros tantos desordenados estaba Zant, el heredero al trono gerudo, bien conocido por todos como un hombre extravagante y sumamente incapaz de dirigir nada mucho menos el reino que estaba destinado a guiar, en su rostro se podía distinguir un semblante notablemente fastidiado. Eran apenas alrededor de las once de la mañana y el olor a tabaco y alcohol ya era demasiado penetrante, no era necesario acercarse mucho a él para saber que no estaba en la mejor disposición. —Ya vete— sacudiendo su mano despidió a Nabooru. Dio una última bocanada a su cigarro antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero para recibir a sus visitantes. Aparte de Zant estaban también tres guardias, una a su lado y otras dos a espaldas de nosotros, guardando su posición en la pared, fijándose detenidamente en cada uno de los movimientos de los dos hombres extranjeros en aquella habitación.

Él se levantó con calma caminando lentamente para llegar a la parte frontal del escritorio donde se sentó. Se hizo el silencio durante el momento en que su mirada me examinó detenidamente.

—Y ¿qué te parece?.

—La verdad no pensé que aceptaras apenas escucharas mi propuesta de compra. Incluso me ganaste una pelea con él aquel día, por eso pensé que te negarías, ¿seguro quieres venderlo?, más que un buen negocio parece una pérdida— con el chasquido de sus dedos Zant le dio una orden a la gerudo que se encontraba a un lado de él cuando llegamos, conociendo el protocolo para los invitados del príncipe inmediatamente la mujer se puso a servir un vino tinto en un par de copas.

—Me cuesta deshacerme de algo tan valioso y que me ha hecho ganar mucho, pero tengo un ligero problema y necesito las rupias inmediatamente, ya sabes.

Zant asintió con una sonrisa -¿Deudas de juego acaso?

-Pues sí, no pensé que podría perder tanto dinero en una sola noche

-Afortunadamente yo no tengo problema con el dinero –apuntó mientras extendía los brazos para que los presentes miraran a su alrededor- mi reino me puede pagar eso y más, puedo tener todo lo que quiera y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar – tomó una de las copas de la bandeja que la gerudo ofrecía tomando la otra para entregársela a su invitado- y esas malas noches no pasan de eso, una simple noche de mala suerte- bebió un sorbo de su copa y señalándome preguntó —¿Cuál es su nombre?.

—Me llamo Link— el eco que produjo el sonido de su mano impactando contra mi mejilla con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer girar mi cara en sentido contrario se escuchó perfectamente por toda la habitación.

—Los esclavos no hablan— siseó con desprecio cada palabra cerca de mi cara –Eres muy blando con tus pertenencias, ¿acaso todos tus esclavos se toman el atrevimiento de hablar sin que se los permitas?

—Parece que le cuesta un poco entender las normas – respondió con actitud tranquila levantando los hombros para después dar un trago al vino que le habían ofrecido.

—pues deberá hacerlo— mirándome fijamente, todavía con esa actitud déspota agregó—entiéndelo, a partir de ahora no podrás decir ni una palabra a menos que yo así lo requiera.

—Te aseguro que esta inversión vale la pena, como viste es un luchador muy hábil.

—Pues más que mi combatiente si lo fue. ¿El precio es el acordado?— él ya estaba regresando a su lugar detrás del escritorio mientras hablaba.

—Soy un hombre de palabra Zant, será todo tuyo por la cantidad que acordamos en un principio.

—En estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en un amigo, debes tener eso siempre en mente— de uno de los cajones de su escritorio Zant sacó una bolsa de rupias y sin cuidado la arrojó sobre los papeles desordenados —Ahí tienes.

Lhiam sopesó la bolsa café llena de rupias, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro al ver en el interior las rupias doradas brillar con la poca luz que recibían, metió la mano para tomar un puñado de ellas y como niño jugando con arena las dejó deslizarse por su mano hasta que volvían a caer al interior junto con el resto, cerró aquella bolsilla para después ajustarla en su pantalón, la capa de un profundo azul que solía usar cubriría perfectamente la bolsa de cualquier ladrón.

Llévenlo con los demás— ordenó Zant a las guardias que vigilaban.

Las dos de ellas me guiaron hacia la salida y no pude evitar mirar atrás cuando a mis espaldas alcancé a escuchar las palabras de Lhiam.

—Adiós, hermano.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, traté de hacer lo mejor que pude con esa escena de lucha pero es la primera que escribo así que espero no haya quedado tan mal x´D.

Mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta también que la narración se me está complicando mucho jajajaja

Espero que no les este causando confusión respecto a temporalidad de los acontecimientos, como ya les había comentado en el capitulo anterior la historia irá en retrospectiva hasta la escena del primer capítulo. Y los capítulos serán narrados alternando entre la perspectiva de Link y Zelda; así que el próximo será narrado desde la perspectiva de zelda, y al inicio de cada capítulo presentaré una serie de sucesos ocurridos en el pasado.

Quiero agradecerles también por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior n.n lo aprecio bastante y los tendré muy en cuenta.

De verdad si algo les causa confusión me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber :´D

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
